


gone, leavin'

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Stargazing, emotional boys just really attached to each other tm, sharing a moment of earnesty dot org, we had a bonding moment typa thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Fang doesn't want to leave. At least, not yet. Not without a goodbye.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	gone, leavin'

**Author's Note:**

> just a note; this takes place after the season 3 finale. 
> 
> also i love them SO MUCH and theyre both dumb bisexuals who love each other alright thanks back to ur regularly scheduled programming

Fang found himself staying behind at the cafe longer than usual. 

It was eight-thirty, and admittedly he was beginning to feel a little tired. But the sight of his friends, simply enjoying each other's presence was enough reason for him to fight the impending fatigue. 

A month had passed since Kaizo’s rendezvous on Earth had happened. A month had gone by, and the five had spent that time doing what they were supposed to do: being kids. Boboiboy had been the first to realise it was the first time in a while that they’d ever caught a break from the superhero gig, and he wasn’t ideally complaining about it. 

By this time in the evening, only the streetlamps of the neighbourhood illuminated the town. The neon lights on Tok Aba’s stall shone on his friends, giving each a gold glow underneath it. Fang looked at all of them, and realized he was soaking it all in - for real, this time. 

The laughing and teasing they made, the way they never seemed to run out of things to say to each other. Though it was weird, the journey it had taken for him to realize how _wonderful_ bonds with others truly were. They started off seemingly as each other’s worst enemy, only to realize they were on the same team the whole time. 

He was going to miss this. 

Ying’s giggles, Gopal’s snarky remarks, Yaya’s motherly presence. 

Especially Boboiboy. The way he always smiled, the way he did his stupid catchphrase and thumbs-up to the things he found funny or approved of. 

And he knew - if he could, he’d stay in the moment forever. And never leave. 

But he knew he had made a decision. He needed to go back. He had formed a special connection with Earth, and the things and beings that resided in it - but he also had a home. 

And he knew he still had a duty he had to fulfill. 

“Hey Fang, why so quiet tonight?” Gopal nudged his shoulder, the weight of his arm nearly tipping him off his chair. Usually, he’d give Gopal a taste of his own medicine if he invaded boundaries like that. And he was tempted to give him a nudge back, or shoot a sarcastic comment for him to mind his own business. 

But perhaps tonight wasn’t the night for that. 

He smiled instead, eliciting a look of confusion on the older boy’s face. “Nothing,” Fang replied, not really knowing how to articulate his feelings into coherent sentences. “Just thinking.” 

“Thinking of..?” Ying inquired, the question getting lost in between the sips she took of her hot chocolate. Tok Aba glared at her, a silent reminder to do one thing at a time. 

“Yeah, Fang,” Boboiboy suddenly interjected, turning his body to face him. “What’s up? You’ve been a little quiet today.” Yaya didn’t say anything, but the look of polite query on her face said enough. 

Fang sighed, wondering if it was right to just rip off the band aid. It would happen inevitably. 

_But did it have to happen? So soon?_

“Nothing, guys. I’m fine. Just tired.” He let out a weak smile, to which Gopal responded with a suspicious face of his own. “Are you sure?” The gang asked simultaneously, clamoring him with their concerned faces. 

“That’s enough,” Tok Aba interrupted, breaking up the group. “If Fang doesn’t want to talk about it now, that’s his choice. Besides, all of you should be going home. It’s late.” To which Gopal yawned on cue, as he always seemed to do whenever certain terms in his dictionary prompted him to. 

“Go on guys, head home,” Ochobot offered, noticing the ripple effect of Gopal’s yawning spreading across the group. “Boboiboy and I gotta get to cleaning now.” 

“Okay then,” Yaya said, already in the air for a flight home. “I best be heading off to put Toto to sleep. See you all soon.” No sooner she had finished her sentence she had disappeared into the night, with no intentions to be stuck in traffic.

Gopal stretched, and yawned loudly (despite the constant efforts for him to not to do just that because everyone detested the way it smelled like he never brushed his teeth). “I’ll go home too, I suppose. Goodnight Boboiboy, Tok Aba. Fang, Ochobot.” 

A thumbs up from Boboiboy as he went behind the counter, a wordless farewell. Ying had packed up as well, with a takeaway hot chocolate for her grandmother. 

“Are you going home, Fang?” Tok Aba looked at him expectantly, almost as if he wanted to boot Fang off property. And he understood that, but had to admit it hurt a little. 

“Um, not really. But I can head off if you don’t want me here.” He offered, hoping that wasn’t the wrong thing to say. It was hard, trying to reword the only thing that was on his mind: _I just don’t want to leave everyone yet. My home might be here, but it also isn’t._

“You can sit on the park benches over there if you don’t mind,” Boboiboy suggested, casting him a reassuring smile and a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll just clean up first, okay?” 

“Sure, no problem.” 

******* 

It felt like the stars had come out tonight, just for him. 

He didn’t know how long he had spent just looking into the night sky. It was unusually clear this time, the usual greys of light and air pollution seemingly dissipated. The experience of looking into the stars, planets and universes that resided within the vacuum of space was different when you were on Earth. When you were born and raised in space, you just got used to it. 

But being on Earth, and around beings that were obsessed with a world beyond themselves - looking into the night sky was something to enjoy, having the time to _wonder_ about what was out there. 

These were things he desperately wanted to remember. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

The familiar tone of his orange-clad friend interrupted his thoughts. Fang found himself staring right into Boboiboy’s golden eyes in the night light, a smile etched all over them. 

He exhaled, allowing himself to put his arms around his knees. 

“Looking into space from Earth.. Just feels amazing.” It felt like a confessional, making the comparison between the two just a little more known. By this time, everyone had accepted that Fang wasn’t inherently human. But it often went unsaid, and it did feel like a small wedge between him and his friends. 

“I bet it does,” Boboiboy replied, placing himself on the bench space next to his. “But I’m sure you’ve had more adventures out there than the ones here.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Fang smirked, and the two looked at each other for a hot second. To which they laughed, the atmosphere feeling like it was reverting itself to a simpler time. 

“But.. it’s different.” He murmured, letting himself be swallowed into the abyss above. 

“How different?” 

“On Earth.. Every mission, every adventure we’ve had. It just feels so much more.. Special, I guess. Every moment spent with the team is something I get to look back on, and feel happy about.” He didn’t know where all of it was coming from, but it was. Because he wouldn’t know when was the next time he’d be sitting with Boboiboy like this. 

Boboiboy himself was a little startled by the vulnerability. _When did Fang get so emotional?_ Not that he minded, it was rather sweet that he _was_ talking about his feelings. Kaizo didn’t seem like one to have a heart to heart with his little brother. 

“That’s true,” he affirmed. “It’s been a wild few months since we met, yeah?” He smiled a knowing smile, and it was reciprocated by an also knowing smirk. 

Fang didn’t know what would come over him next, but found his head on Boboiboy’s shoulder. They’d never really shared conspicuous moments of affection before, though Fang always wondered what that would be like with someone special. 

And Boboiboy was definitely special. 

“I don’t want to go back yet,” he murmured, closing his eyes. 

Boboiboy, though startled (and somewhat contented) by his friend’s sudden tenderness, couldn’t help but pick up on that. “What do you mean, go back?” 

The purple-haired boy sighed. “I’ve.. made up my mind. I have to return to base soon.” 

_“What?”_ The sudden tension in Boboiboy’s bones prompted him to sit back up, and he faced the other apologetically. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told everyone earlier.”

“You were planning to tell us? Is that why you were so quiet?” 

“Well.. yeah.” 

A momentary silence hung in between the two, neither not knowing what to say. 

“Boboiboy, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how to break it to you guys. I.. don’t even know if I even want to go back.” 

“But you are planning to tell the others, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, good.” 

“You’re being weird.”

“I’m not being weird.” 

“What’s going on, Boboiboy?” 

“Because I’m going to _miss you,_ you dickhead!” The sudden outburst from his friend jolted Fang, and the tears that were beginning to stream down Boboiboy’s face was surprising him even more. Boboiboy never really hid his emotions, and often cried openly - but even this was completely new to him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry,” Fang offered, placing his arms around him into an awkward hug - though he was beginning to feel like he would cry himself. “I.. I won’t be gone forever. I’ll come back!” he exclaimed, though to no avail, as he simply sobbed harder into his chest. 

“You’re so stupid, did you know that,” the boy said, in-between sobs. “You’re my friend. You’re going back to _space,_ for God’s sake. Of course I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” 

Fang knew nothing about comforting humans, especially if it was an affair that concerned him. So he held him tight, the words he had to say failing him sorely. And perhaps it was a good thing, for he would never know when was the next time they would be able to share a moment as genuine as this. 

“I know… it’s going to be sad, not being with you guys,” he started, already feeling a quiver with each vibration he released into the air. “I found a family here, with all of you. I don’t think there’s going to be another one quite like yours.” 

“So, you know. Thank you. For letting me into your family, Boboiboy. I know I’ve said things, and I’ve hurt you before - but somehow you stayed. It.. means a lot to me.” He was really crying now, though slightly less severe than Boboiboy’s. But it felt _good_ to be able to cry. Being a private rarely meant you had the chance to collect yourself, understand your own circumstances. 

And it was wonderful, sharing this feeling with someone else. 

Tentatively, he released Boboiboy from his arms, and the boy looked at him with equally glassy eyes. They laughed again, the comedy of the two sobbing their hearts out settling in. 

“I’m glad,” Boboiboy whispered, “that you found your way to our family.” 

Fang smiled, a smile he knew that meant everything. From _thank you,_ to _I’m sorry._ To which Boboiboy returned with a sad smile of his own, his eyes still shining with tears. 

Later at 4 AM, just before opening hours: Ochobot would find the two boys still at the bench - resting against each other peacefully. Their eyes shut, fingers intertwined to never let go.


End file.
